A Very Weasley Christmas
by bandgeek06
Summary: It's Christmas time and Ron, Hermione and their four children are headed to the Burrow for a very Weasley Christmas. Fluff, happy family-ness, and more fluff come with this corny, loveable tale of what Christmas is all about.
1. Of Being A Parent Ron

**Of Being A Parent – Ron **

"Alex, you ate all the eggs!!"

"Oh, what a tragedy!"

_Feliz Navidad …_

"Emily…Ems, love…if you stop talking, I'll give you a cookie."

"_Stop_ it Alex! There are other people living in this house, too!"

"It hurts, Mum!"

_Feliz Navidad…_

"No! Alex…don't do that with my hair!!"

"Alex, leave you sister alone!"

_Feliz Navidad, Prospero Ano y Felicidad…_

"But I didn't do anything!!"

"Just leave her alone!!"

_I want to wish you a Merry Christmas…_

"Ha, ha…Mum told you…"

"Argh…Rebecca…!"

_I want to wish you a Merry Christmas…_

"MUMMY!"

"Emily, love, _please_ stop crying…"

_I want to wish you a Merry Christmas…_

"Alex…that's not fair…you're bigger than me!"

"You asked for it!"

_From the bottom of my heart…_

"Leave your sister alone, Alex."

"But it's fun, Dad."

"I know it is, but you've got to stop sometime or else your mum'll get angry."

"_Dad_!"

"_Ron_!"

_Feliz Navidad…_

"RANDALL! TURN THAT BLOODY RACKET OFF!" Hermione screamed finally. Her youngest son's Muggle stereo was immediately switched off, and the normally hectic household stood still with fear. It wasn't that often that Ron and Hermione let the usual morning clamor go up a few decibels, but little Emily was being the proper ill ten-year-old and needed all of Hermione's attention, and, unfortunately, all of the older children thought it necessary to make as much noise as possible. "Ron," she called briskly, whirling around to face her husband, "will you please stay in here and make sure Alex and Rebecca don't get into a bloody fist match? I'd much rather not having to go to St. Mungo's on Christmas."

"But Mum…it's not _my_ fault he took all of the eggs…"

Rebecca fell silent at the look on her mother's face.

Ron nodded soundlessly, not looking at Hermione but staring at his feet, as if he were to blame. Hermione walked right past him and quickly went upstairs to get Emily, but not before she pounded on Randall's door and told him to down to eat his breakfast. "And quickly," she added, "we've got to leave for the Burrow in less than an hour."

No one spoke until they heard Emily's door close with a soft _click_, which caused poor Rebecca to jump a little in her seat. Alex smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"A little twitchy today, are we Beccy?" he asked smugly, using his favorite nickname for her, the one she hated more than those hideous pink jumpers Granny made her every Christmas.

"I am not _twitchy_," she spat out, glaring across the table at her incurable sixteen-year-old brother. A single red curl shifted out of its place on his finely maneuvered head of hair and swung around like a pendulum in front of his hazel eyes, but Alex just blew it away from his face impatiently. Like he didn't spend over an hour in front of the mirror making sure it was absolutely perfect. Rebecca scoffed in disgust. "You are such a pretty boy, Alex."

"So what if I am?" said Alex with an air of superiority. "It'd be better than looking like you."

Rebecca put her hand across her chest in mock disappointment and said sarcastically, "Oh, that _really _hurt." Then she rolled her eyes, and turned her head to look at Ron. "Dad, may I have some eggs please? Your son ate the last of them."

"Oh really?" Ron raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure? I'm not sure I heard you the other twenty times you mentioned that."

"You're exaggerating, Dad," Rebecca pointed out. "Mum says it's not necessary to exaggerate."

"She also says it's not necessary to do things by magic all the time, but when's the last time you saw her clean the dishes with her hands?" said Alex. "Eh, Beccy?"

"Shut up, Alex."

"Oh, real witty—"

"Stop it," said Ron, placing a basket of biscuits in between the bickering children. "You two…I swear…what _is_ the problem? Alex, I never fought this much with your aunt."

"Yeah, well Aunt Ginny isn't exactly as annoying as your daughter is," said Alex irritably.

"…don't see why she's got to get mad at me…I was just listening to that music for my—"

"Muggle Studies class!" grumbled Rebecca. "Goodness, Randy…we know…you've been listening to that bloody song all holiday."

"Don't swear…your mother will think I put you up to it," said Ron, as Randy seated himself next to his twin. Rebecca scrutinized him closely.

"You didn't go to sleep last night," she said finally, biting out of a biscuit. Randy looked slightly scared, while Alex looked from Rebecca to Randall with a bemused expression, his mouth full of food. Swallowing it, he said, "Why do you always do that, Beccy? Is it the nutter twin-thing?"

Rebecca ignored him and sighed deeply. "Anyway…why didn't you go to sleep last night, Randy?"

"Yes, Randy, I'm interested in that as well." Ron grinned and sat next to Alex at the table. "Why didn't you go to sleep last night?"

Randy's blue eyes went wide and Ron realized for the first time that he really did look extremely tired. He had noticeable bags under his eyes, he was unusually pale, and his hair was standing up on end. It was as if an array of copper wires were sticking out of his head.

Randy's shoulders went kind of spastic and he looked down at the basket of biscuits. "Dunno…I was just doing some work." But his red ears gave him away. He was up to something.

"Honestly Randy," said Rebecca, making it very obvious that she did not believe him in the slightest. "Am I going to have to go search your room?"

"Yes, Randy," said Ron, grinning, "is Rebecca going to have to search your room?"

Randy shook his head quickly. "No…it's nothing like that. I was just…communicating…with a friend, using Medley," he added smartly, nodding a little.

"You were using _my_ owl to talk to one of _your_ friends!" Rebecca accused him, looking scandalized. "But—but Medley is old! And that's not something _you'd _do, Randy…that's—that's something _Alex_ would!"

"Yeah it is," Alex piped up, smiling at Randy. "Good job, bro."

Randy blushed a little, but regained himself when Rebecca looked at him like he was a revolting toad.

"So, Randy, just whom were you talking to?" Alex inquired, looking interested. "Was it a girl?"

Randy blushed deeper and looked down at his plate.

"Well I'll be—"

"Alex," said Ron warningly before looking back at Randy. "You were up all night talking to a girl?"

Randy nodded, looking rather miserable. "Yes…I don't think I'm very hungry right now, Dad. I'll just eat at the Burrow."

"You sure?" said Ron, looking at Randy closely. "If you want something, mate, you've got to get it now. Your brother's gonna eat everything."

"You're _exaggerating_, Dad," said Alex, making his voice high-pitched to emulate Rebecca's. Rebecca glared at him, and almost a second later, Alex let out a growl of pain and reached under the table to massage his shin; he swore under his breath and sent a death glare his sister's way.

"Rebecca," said Ron, frowning. "Don't kick your brother unless it's for humorous purposes."

"Ron!!"

Ron's eyes went wide and he jumped up from his chair. Looking down at his children, he said, "Do you reckon she heard me?"

They just laughed.

"Ron! Come here please!"

"Oh, right," said Ron. "Do you think you lot can stay down here without my supervision?"

"Yes," said Alex, though he looked like he had something up his sleeve. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Don't worry, Dad," said Rebecca haughtily. "I'll keep an eye on them."

"I bet you will, Beccy," said Ron, chuckling. Alex scowled.

"RONALD WEASLEY!!"

"I'm coming, Hermione!" he called as he climbed up the stairs to Emily's room. Hermione wasn't in there, but Emily was, and she was snuggled up tightly in her bed, fast asleep and looking quite peaceful. Her chestnut curls were splayed out on her pillow and, although very little, she took up the entire bed with nearly every end of her sprawled out on the mattress. Ron grinned; she looked exactly like Hermione.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" said Hermione, startling Ron a little. He looked down at her and agreed with a nod. "And so are Alex, and Rebecca, and Randy. They're all beautiful."

Ron nodded with a content sigh. "Yes they are." He tore his eyes away from his youngest daughter and looked down at his wife. "You needed me?"

"Oh, yes…" said Hermione. "Are they done eating?"

Ron shook his head. "No…Rebecca and Alex had their little row—"

"Ron, you were supposed to be making sure they _didn't_ have their little row!"

"—Hermione, what's the harm in rows? I used to have them all the time with you. Don't you remember?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and frowned. "Yes. You have a point. I suppose… Anyway," she went on, "has Randy eaten yet?"

"He's not hungry," said Ron with a grin.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Why not?"

"He spent the night writing to his girlfriend."

Hermione's jaw dropped, and she stared up at Ron with a shocked expression. "Are you serious? Randy has a girlfriend? That's so adorable…"

"Don't tell him that," Ron whispered, as he and Hermione walked into their room. "He's embarrassed by it."

"Why?" Hermione smiled. "I think it's cute."

"I'm sure you do, love," said Ron, as he pulled off his shirt. He walked into the loo to brush his teeth, but was interested to see Hermione follow him. She had a look of rebellion on her face as she climb up onto the counter and grinned at him wickedly. Ron raised his eyebrows. "What's on your mind, 'Mione?"

"Well," she said, biting her lip as she draped her arms over his shoulders, "we have a little more than half an hour before we have to leave for the Burrow." She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "And Emily's asleep." She kissed him a little more deeply. "And Alex and the twins are downstairs…if we're quiet…" But she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence; Ron had attacked her in a feverous kiss, showing her just how much he loved her. One hand was trapped in her curly mass, while the other was wrapped around her waist and holding her close. Hermione's legs were wrapped around Ron's mid-riff, and her hands raked on Ron's bare-back. They continued to kiss for what seemed like an eternity, re-exploring the territory they hadn't shared with each other in quite a while. Ron had only just managed to unbutton the very last button of Hermione's blouse, when they were drastically interrupted.

"MUMMY!" called Emily shrilly.

Hermione closed her eyes and rested her head in the crook of Ron's neck to catch her breath. "I'm coming, Emily!" she called back. "I just need a moment." She sighed and proceeded to button back up her shirt, when Ron stopped her. He had a very intense look on her face that almost scared her. "What is it?"

"I love you," he said genuinely, and the kissed once again.

"I love you, too." Hermione smiled. "But duty calls."

Ron nodded. "I'll get them ready downstairs."

"And I'll get Emily." She slid off of the counter and checked herself in the mirror to make sure everything was in tact. When she was satisfied, she nodded slightly to herself and left the room.

Ron had to calm himself down. Not only had he and Hermione almost had sex in the middle of a very hectic Christmas morning, but he was now very, very aroused and it was very, very noticeable. He knew he couldn't go downstairs like this, especially with Alex in the room.

Come to think of it…I still haven't had "the talk" with him… 

_I doubt he needs it._

_Right._

Ron nodded reassuringly and left the loo. It was time to be a parent again.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed it. The beginning of this chapter was based on true events, seeing as I am a child of four and there are many a chaotic morning.****Please review!**


	2. Of Family Discussions Hermione

**Family Discussions – Hermione **

Hermione, Ron, Alex, Emily, and the twins were the last to arrive at the Burrow nearly two hours later. As it turned out, getting four children dressed and ready to go in less than an hour (two of those children being incredibly fussy) did not go so well. In the end, both Ron and Hermione were so tired _Ron_ even suggested just not going to the Burrow at all. "Of course not, Ron," Hermione had said, looking at him disbelievingly. "Christmas is about being with your family. And plus, if we don't go, I'm not cooking."

Needless to say, Ron's exhaustion was quickly assuaged, and he eagerly retrieved the Floo Powder for his wife and children.

The Burrow was impressively ornate this particular Christmas. In fact, Hermione couldn't remember the last time her mother-in-law had decked the halls quite so exuberantly. The entire fireplace was drowned in assorted red, green, and white accessories ranging from stuffed animals to candles, and along the counter of the fireplace nineteen stockings hanged proudly in front of the fire. The kitchen table was covered in desultory poinsettias, as was everything else in the house. There seemed to be no method to the madness. It looked as it Father Christmas had passed through and left all of his extra decorations. But, coincidentally, that's just the way Hermione liked it.

Ginny and Harry were there, along with twenty-six-year-old Nicolas and his wife and little daughter, Ellen. Their other children, Bethany and Mary, were there as well and immediately squealed, "Rebecca!" as soon as the fourteen-year-old stepped out of the fireplace, covered in dust and debris. Beth and Mary were twins and in Alex's year (sixth), but found Rebecca simply charming and spent every Christmas following her around like lost puppies.

Fred and George were there with Katie and Angelina, their newly wedded wives. ("And it only took you lot fifteen years to marry us!") Their wives accompanied Bill, Charlie, and Percy as well—none of them had managed to produce any children, much to Molly's consternation.

"Charlotte, dear," she was saying quietly to Charlie's wife, "you really should think about having children. They're an absolute joy."

"I'm sure they are, Molly," Charlotte said politely. "But I'm just trying to focus on my career right now."

Molly plastered on a fake smile. "Oh, of course," she said earnestly before excusing herself to greet the newcomers. "Ron, Hermione!" she cried, giving each of them a hug. "Don't you look wonderful? And my beautiful grandbabies… Come give your old Grandmum a hug!"

Alex, Emily, and the twins (after Rebecca had managed to untie herself from Bethany and Mary) all moved up and joined Molly in a big bear hug.

"Oh…it's so splendid to see you all!" she gushed to her grandchildren. Emily let out a harsh sneeze, causing Molly to look at the child in concern. "Emily, dear…are you alright? You look ill…" She put a rather pudgy palm to Emily's forehead and tutted her tongue with an air of concern. "My, you are sick, aren't you?"

Emily just nodded.

"You poor child…why on earth didn't you give her some of my home made remedies?" Molly added to Ron and Hermione. "You know those potions can cure her straightaway."

"Mum…we're trying to use as little m-a-g-i-c—" Ron spelled out the word _magic_ "—as possible around Emily."

"I can spell, Dad!" Emily interjected with a frown on her face. "You just spelled out ma—"

"Well…whatever for?" asked Molly, looking puzzled. "Why on earth would you try to use little ma—"

"Mum!"

Molly sighed and rolled her eyes. "M-a-g-i-c," she continued slowly, "around Emily? Isn't she starting Hogwarts next fall?"

"Yes…aren't I starting Hogwarts next fall?" Emily piped up.

"Emily…please…go play with your sister," Hermione said firmly. Emily merely grumbled, but stalked away to find Rebecca with a furtive glance her mother's way.

"Now, Ron, Hermione, why would you want to keep magic away from Emily?" Molly continued, looking in between the pair of them. Ron and Hermione exchanged awkward glances.

"Well, Molly," said Hermione, "lately we've been emphasizing to the children—not just Emily, but Alex and the twins as well—that, even though we are a magical family it's not necessary to use it all the time, you see?" She paused to nod her head earnestly. "I think—we think—it's important for our children to have a mix of mine and Ron's upbringing."

"You see, Mum," said Ron, "Hermione grew up with television and computers, and I grew up with wands and talking mirrors. Hermione thinks—we think—that if we integrated that, the children will become even better people and more tolerant of those who are unlike us."

Molly stared at them blankly. "What in _Merlin_ is a computer?"

Ron opened his mouth to explain, but he was interrupted by Charlotte's sudden outburst of, "_I just can't take it anymore, Charlie_!! Don't you _get_ it?!"

All of the Weasleys gathered around stood still and just stared at Charlotte, even Charlie, with a look of shock pasted on their faces. Her normally pretty face was red with anger, and when Charlie tried to calm her down by taking her hand, she jerked away from him, now positively fuming.

"You stay away from me, Charlie Weasley!" she warned as she stalked away from him, waving a threatening finger. "If you even _think_ about coming home tonight, I'll…I'll…" She hesitated. "I'll send my father on you."

Charlie looked absolutely petrified as he watched his wife Apparate and disappear right out of mid-air. He gulped slightly as his eyes darted across the room, staring at his family members guiltily. He cleared his throat softly. "Uh," he managed, "I'm sorry for the interruption. We've been having some…problems lately." He shifted on his feet nervously. Hermione just stared, bewildered. "I'll just be going home, now."

"Charlie!" Molly called, but the _crack_ of Apparition had already resonated around the room. He was gone.

* * *

"What on earth happened?" Hermione whispered to Ron urgently, once everyone's shock had been thawed and the air wasn't quite so tense. "Charlotte is such a nice woman. What—?"

"She's not as nice as everyone thinks, Mum." Hermione whirled around to face Alex, who had a somber look on her face.

"Alex, how do you know?" asked Ron, eyeing him suspiciously.

Alex shrugged. "I was talking to Uncle Bill about working out of the country—"

"You want to work out of the country?" Hermione interrupted him shrilly. "Alexander Weasley…don't you dare do that!"

"Mum, that's beside the point," said Alex. "Anyway, me and uncle Bill were standing right next to them. We heard everything." He paused to look over his shoulder dramatically. Hermione frowned at him. "Apparently, Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Charlie had only known each other for a few months before they got married, and the only reason they got married was because she was pregnant."

"But—"

"I know…they don't have any children," said Alex. "Aunt Charlotte had a miscarriage."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "That's horrible!"

Alex nodded earnestly. "I know… And so, here she was in a marriage she didn't want with a man she barely knew. And with magical marriages, you can't get divorced because of the magical bonds uniting the two people. You're bound to one another forever and eternity. And now Aunt Charlotte is stuck. Uncle Charlie claimed he loves her, and that's when she got angry. She said, 'No you don't! I can't take it anymore, Charlie! Don't you get it?!'"

"Oh, Ron," said Hermione, shaking her head. "That's so horrible…"

Ron just nodded. "Poor Charlie…"

"What were you doing listening to their conversation, Alex?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at her son.

Alex shook his head. "I wasn't listening to their conversation, Mum. I just _overheard_ it. I can't help it if Aunt Charlotte just happens to have a carrying voice." He grinned. "It worked to my advantage, didn't it, Mum?"

Hermione just shook her head, but she was smiling. It amazed her how much her children reminded her of herself and Ron. Alex was almost an exact replica of Ron's affable nature, Rebecca was so much like Hermione it was almost scary, Randy was almost a perfect mix of his parents, and Emily was getting to be more like her father every day.

"Mum," Alex said, snapping Hermione out of her reverie.

"Yes, Alex?"

"What'd you get me for Christmas?"

Hermione frowned at him. "I can't tell you that, Alex."

"Sure you can," said Alex convincingly. "Dad told me that when you two were first married you told him what you got him every Christmas ahead of time so you could make sure it was fitting. In fact, you told him early this year about his new flying broomstick photo frame and pocket watch."

"Alex!" Hermione cried, staring from him to her husband with a shocked expression on her face. "Ron! Have you been telling our child lies?"

"Of course not," said Ron, shaking his head, his expression emulating that of Hermione's. "I have absolutely no idea how he got an idea like that. How in the world did you get an idea like that Alex?"

Alex just smirked at his father and shook his head. "You're in trouble, Dad." He laughed quietly to himself before stalking off.

Hermione looked at Ron, trying to look annoyed, but found it hard to do. The "shocked" look on his face was simply adorable. "Ron," she said, "I can't believe you used our children like that."

"I didn't _use_ them, Hermione," said Ron, shaking his head. "You make it sound so bad."

"That's because it is!" Hermione shook her head. "Honestly, Ron…if you wanted to know what I got you, why didn't you just ask? Or try to figure it out like any normal person?"

"I knew you wouldn't tell me and I knew you didn't want me to set a bad example by shaking up the boxes in front of the kids." Ron grinned. "See, 'Mione…I thought before I acted."

Hermione smiled. "That's good, Ron. I knew you'd be able to do it someday." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, and that did not go unnoticed by Ron, but he played along, anyway. It was a lot more fun.

"I think I should be rewarded, 'Mione," said Ron matter-of-factly with a wicked grin on his face.

"Oh you do, do you?" said Hermione slyly, as Ron leaned forward to get a quick kiss. Hermione giggled and obliged, and eventually it got a little too hot and heavy for Christmas at the Burrow.

"Ron," Hermione murmured against his lips.

"Hmmm?"

"I think we should stop," she said, half moan, half sternness. "We're in your parent's house."

"Right." Ron reluctantly pulled away, but dove in for another quick kiss before saying, "Thanks, love" with a nice wink and excusing himself to go sit out by the lake with Harry.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. Merlin she loved that man.


	3. Of Finding The Truth Rebecca

**Of Finding The Truth – Rebecca **

"Oh, Rebecca…I absolutely love your hair!"

"What _have_ you done with it?"

"It's so curly…I wish I could get _my_ hair to do that! Don't you, Beth?"

"Oh yes, Mary…my goodness, Beccy…how _do_ you do it?"

Rebecca blinked at her cousins. They stared expectantly at her, their faces mirroring that of the other. Was this how twins were _supposed_ to act? "Oh…er…" she began wittily, "it's…natural, I suppose."

"Oooh…Didcha hear that, Bethy? It's _natural_?" Mary smiled at Rebecca. "So…how's life been for you?"

"Have you been absolutely swamped with work since we got back?" asked Beth, her green eyes wide.

"Well, I…"

"Or have you been relaxing like you're supposed to be doing?" Mary raised her eyebrows.

"You know Professor McGonagall thought it best if you slow down a bit," Beth reminded her dumbfounded cousin.

Rebecca stared at her.

"Although she finds your effort simply _astounding_…" Mary trailed off.

"In the good way, of course, dear…" said Beth, nodding earnestly.

"Of course," said Rebecca quickly. She sighed. At least she got _two_ words in edge wise with these two loud mouths.

"Oh, of course," said Mary, as she and her sister exchanged nods.

"But you know how it goes, don't you, dear?" Beth questioned.

"Wha—?"

"One year you're at the top of your class, and then the next, your marks go down because you're so exhausted you've just given up." Mary nodded solemnly. "I've seen it happen before, dear."

"So've I," said Beth, sounding somber.

"Well…I can assure you, it certainly won't happen to me," said Rebecca briskly. She was starting to get a bit insulted. How could these two make-up queens know anything about how hard she worked? So what, she spent most of her time in the library and only had a few close friends, but did that mean she was by any means capable of a breakdown?

"You know it's possible, Beccy," said Mary softly.

Rebecca shook her head stubbornly. "Well, it's not possible for me."

"It happened to your mother," Beth shot back, looking insulted.

Rebecca stared at her. "What are you talking about? My mother never went into a breakdown. That's rubbish…"

"Call it whatever you want, Beccy," said Mary, "but we heard Mum talking about it to Dad. We told her about your doing too much work and she said, 'Oh, Harry…I hope what happened to Hermione doesn't happen to Rebecca. That was horrible…'"

"I don't believe you," said Rebecca stiffly. But that wasn't it. The truth was she didn't _want_ to believe them. A person like her mother, Mrs. Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley, Healer extraordinaire, actually went into a mental breakdown? No way.

"Don't be so stubborn, Rebecca," Beth said. She frowned at her younger cousin, and then exchanged significant glances with her twin. Rebecca sighed agitatedly.

"What is it that you two want?" she asked irritably.

Mary and Beth looked slightly abashed, and pursed their lips almost identically at almost the same time.

Well, they _were_ twins…

And then, perfectly, Alex chose that very moment to casually stroll up to the conversation. Rebecca rolled her eyes and let out another agitated sigh.

_Great…just what I need. My pretty-boy brother, right after I've had to deal with my loudmouth cousins._

"Hello ladies," said Alex, grinning at Beth and Mary. "How're you two doing? Got Professor Longbottom's essay done yet?"

"No," they said at the same time.

"Oh?" said Alex, sounding surprised but not looking it. He smiled smugly in between Mary, Beth, and Rebecca. It took him all of thirty seconds to take in the tense air surrounding the girls, and when he did, a wide smile crept upon his face. Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest and stared defiantly up at her brother. She just now noticed how tall he really was.

"What do you want, Alex?" she snapped, looking him coldly in the eye.

"Oh, nothing," he replied coolly, meeting her stare with an icy stare of his own. "I was just curious as to what you girls were talking about. Rebecca here looked so cross…" he trailed off and tutted his tongue, provoking Rebecca even more. "Just what have you two been doing that's gone and upset my dear little sister…?" And with that, he draped an arm over Rebecca's shoulders.

That was it: the straw that broke the camel's back. Rebecca shrugged Alex's arm off of her shoulder while saying, "Thank you for your concern, Beth and Mary, but I suppose I'll be just fine. My mother and I are two different people." Her voice was prim and she swiftly whirled around before they could say anything else, but the look of pure bewilderment on their faces was enough to say everything in the world.

* * *

"Er…Mum." Rebecca cautiously approached her mother and aunt where they sat at the kitchen table, sipping tea.

"Rebecca," said Hermione, smiling at her daughter. "What's wrong, love? You look…troubled."

"Oh." Rebecca shrugged slightly. "May I sit down?"

"Of course…" said Hermione, confused. She glanced at Ginny, who shrugged. "What is it, Beccy?"

Rebecca shook her head unconvincingly. "Nothing…it's just…" she trailed off, eyes fixed in her lap. "Never mind…it's not important."

"Don't be silly," said Hermione affably. "Of course it is."

"Oh, um…" Rebecca bit her lip.

"Just spit it out, Beccy," Ginny piped up. "I find that whenever I have something hard to say, that makes it much easier."

"Oh. Right." Rebecca nodded. "BethandMarysaidyouhadabreakdownMum.Butidunwannabelievethem."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up into her hair, just as an amused smile started to creep onto her face, but she quickly wiped it away. Rebecca wouldn't like that.

"Can you repeat that again, Beccy?" said Ginny. "You sounded just like your father when you said that. And Merlin knows he can't speak English even if he wanted to."

"That's just what I was thinking!" said Hermione, looking around at Ginny. "It's _amazing_ sometimes. I mean, just this morning we were saying how much Rebecca is like me, but then she turns around and acts just like Ron! Isn't that funny, Ginny? I just never realized—"

"Mum," Rebecca interjected quickly. Hermione blinked at her. "Mum…I've got something important to say."

"Oh of course," said Hermione, turning her attention back to Rebecca. "Go on, Beccy. And try it slower this time."

"Oh, all right. Well, I was talking to Beth and Mary and they said that you went into a mental breakdown when you were in Hogwarts." Rebecca looked at her mother, almost pleadingly. "It's not true, is it, Mum? I mean…it can't be true, can it…?"

But her mother and aunt were looking at each other in such a way that gave her the impression that it was, in fact, true. Rebecca's mouth shut at that thought and she finished her thought with a lame, "Oh."

Hermione looked back at Rebecca and sighed. "Oh, Beccy…I didn't want you to find out this way."

"Neither did I," said Ginny. "And I promise you I will hunt down the girls before they do anything like that again." Her voice was firm and hard, unlike her usual happy tone, and she got up from her chair, obviously in pursue of her daughters. Rebecca got the impression that Mary and Bethany often gossiped too much, which lead to complicated situations, which lead to unhappy people. It wouldn't surprise her if they did; she loved her cousins dearly but there was a time and place for everything.

"So it's true, then? You had a breakdown?"

"It wasn't really a _breakdown_, Rebecca." Hermione hesitated. "It was more of a…a…relaxation period."

Rebecca's eyes went wide. "Did they…send you somewhere? To an institution or to an asylum?"

Hermione shook her head, frowning. "No…people aren't often sent to asylums because they work too much." She bit her lip. "No…it was nothing like that. Professor McGonagall was the Transfigurations teacher while I was at Hogwarts, and she noticed that during my sixth year I went a little overboard with my work. You see, I was just so concerned with N.E.W.Ts, and I had got O's on all of my O.W.L's and I started to feel the pressure. Soon, everything kind of went downhill. I separated myself from your father and Uncle Harry, I spent most of my time in the library, and I wasn't eating much."

Rebecca's eyes widened. "Did you really? Well, I mean…what made you stop?"

Hermione smiled distantly. "Your father," she said truthfully. "One day he came into the library and said, 'Hermione Granger…I'm going to make you eat something, even if it kills you.' And I said, 'Ronald Weasley, if you don't let go of me, I'll kill _you_.'" She laughed softly. "But I didn't. And we sat in the Great Hall for the next thirty minutes, him forcing food down my throat and me reluctantly taking it. I think it amused him in an odd sort of way."

"Oh," said Rebecca, her voice flat. She blushed slightly at her mother's revelations, but didn't say much of anything else. "Well…that's good to know. I mean, that you weren't…well, you know…"

"I know," said Hermione. Then she became curious. "Rebecca, why did Bethany and Mary say that to you?"

Rebecca blinked. "What?"

"Why did the girls say that I had a breakdown?" Hermione inquired. "What were you lot talking about?"

Uh-oh… 

"Oh…er…" Rebecca shook her head slowly. "Nothing, really. I mean…they just noticed how much work I do, and they said to make sure I didn't go into a breakdown like you did…"

Hermione looked surprised. "Just how much work do you do, Rebecca?"

Rebecca shrugged, avoiding her mother's sharp gaze. "Enough to keep me busy," she said smartly.

But Hermione saw right through her. Rebecca cursed under her breath because of that. "Beccy," said Hermione, "don't lie to your mother."

"Fine," she said, and she sat down and told her mother about McGonagall's "advice" that she should not take as many classes as she was, and that she should maybe become a little more social.

"She said that?" Hermione looked surprised. "You're not taking the mickey, are you?"

"No," said Rebecca, shaking her head. "I just…Mum…I'm not a social person. I only have a few close friends. And it's not my fault, either…I just think getting an education is more important than going to parties."

Hermione nodded understandably as she rubbed Rebecca's back. "I know you do, Beccy, but she has a point, love. I thought the same thing you did, but at some point you've got to slow down. What's the use in being successful if you can't enjoy it with your friends?"

Rebecca bit her lip. "I see your point, Mum." She smiled nervously. "And thanks…I mean…"

Hermione nodded. "I know, Beccy. Now go have fun."

Rebecca smiled one of those rare smiles that truly showed her beauty before she leaned down to give her mother a hug. "I love you, Mum." And as she walked away, she saw her mother lay a hand across her heart just as a single teardrop trickled down her cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and Happy Holidays to all of you!**


	4. Of Loving His Sister Alex

**Of Loving His Sister – Alex **

"Well _excuse_ me," said Bethany, after Rebecca had stalked off.

"Merlin, what's her problem?" said Mary, looking insulted.

"We were just trying to help her. She didn't have to get all snooty!"

"Oh, I know…"

"Excuse me," Alex interjected, "but I think you two are the ones with the problem."

Bethany and Mary exchanged open-mouthed glances. "Why, Alex…what—?"

"I think I agree with my sister on this, Mary," he said grimly.

"But, but," spluttered Beth, "you _never_ agree with your sister! You and Rebecca are enemies!"

"Never say never, my dear cousin," said Alex. "And we're not enemies. Technically." He shook his head and looked from Beth to Mary. "Listen, Rebecca is really sensitive, and you just hurt her feelings when you said that about Mum. And plus," he added, "Rebecca thinks of Mum as some kind of saint. You crushed her simple adolescent heart, that's all."

Beth and Mary blinked before exchanging glances, yet again. Twins did that a lot, Alex noticed. And after _living_ with a pair of twins, it got quite annoying.

"We didn't mean to upset her," said Beth.

"We just…"

"We were looking out for her, really…"

"She's our little cousin, you know…"

"It's our duty to look out for her…"

"Because you know…"

"You really don't, Alex…"

That caught his attention. He fixed his gaze on Beth and frowned at her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's not s'posed to _mean_ anything," said Mary.

"All we're saying is…"

"Is that you're not exactly…"

"_Brotherly_…"

"Towards Rebecca…"

Alex gaped at them. "What the—that's rubbish! I'm _very_ brotherly!"

Beth rolled her eyes. "You fight with her all the time, Alex."

"So?" said Alex expectantly. "That's what brothers and sisters do! They fight with each other!"

"No they don't!" Mary argued. "Beth and I don't fight with Nick!"

"Nick is ten years older than you two," said Alex, rolling his eyes. "You've no reason to fight with him. Rebecca and I, however, are two years apart. We've plenty of reasons to row."

"But…_why_?" said Beth, sounding as if she thought that was the stupidest thing in the world. "You do realize how incredible your sister is, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah." Alex waved his hands. "She makes high marks." He rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah…and that makes her a modern day Merlin?"

"Oh…go on, Alex," Mary said. "Rebecca's more than that. Have you ever had a conversation with her?"

"Have you?" he shot back.

Mary's face hardened. "Of course I have."

"Okay," said Alex mockingly, "let me rephrase that. Have you had a conversation with her and _she_ was the one talking?"

Mary flushed slightly and made a noise in her throat. Beth, obviously noticing that her twin was in a right state, took over for her. "Alex, that's beyond the point," she said. "At least we've attempted to say something to her that wasn't about how ugly she is, which by the way, she is not." Beth shook her head at him. "Honestly, Alex. Calling a girl ugly can seriously affect her in the future, and not in the good way, either. That can lead to low self-esteem—"

Alex laughed out loud. "Yeah, right. Beccy? Have low self-esteem? That's rich…"

Beth sighed and looked at Mary for help. She just shrugged.

"Alex—"

"Bethany and Mary!" came Ginny's hushed yet firm voice as she stalked up the trio. Her face was hard, and Alex almost laughed at the identical scared expressions on the twins' faces. Almost. "How _dare_ you!"

"I didn't do it, Mum!" cried Beth. "It was Mary, I swear!"

"_Bethany_!"

"No, no, no…" said Ginny, shaking her head. "Don't you try that with me! Both of you are to blame this time." She put her hands on her hips and looked from Mary to Bethany determinedly. "Now, why did you two lie to Rebecca Weasley?"

"Mum…what are you talking about?" asked Mary, very cautiously, as to not to set her off again.

"You heard me, Mary," said Ginny. "Why did you lie to that poor child?"

"We didn't lie to her, Mum," said Beth, shaking her head.

"Er…Aunt Ginny…" Alex intervened, "I think we might have had a misunderstanding here."

Ginny's eyebrows shot up. "Oh really?"

Alex nodded. "Yes ma'am. You see, Bethany and Mary here got in a bit of a row with our dear Rebecca and they both said things they really don't mean. Rebecca, I'm sad to say, was the victim, but your daughters have learned their lesson, Auntie, really they have. Please don't be angry with them…they meant well, really they did…"

Ginny scrutinized her nephew with an amused expression. "Is that so, Alex?"

He nodded earnestly. "It truly is, Auntie. Truly."

"Alright then," she said. "I'm willing to let this little incident go, if you apologize to Rebecca."

Beth and Mary nodded. "We will," they said in unison.

"Good," she said. "And Alex?"

"Yes, Auntie?"

"Don't tell your father this, but you got your manipulability from your mother."

Alex grinned. "I know."

Once Ginny had disappeared, Beth and Mary both embraced Alex in one-arm hugs. "Thank you!" they cried. "Mum would have killed us!"

"I know," said Alex, "but I sincerely hope my services won't go unrewarded?"

Mary and Beth exchanged apprehensive glances. "What do you want, Alex?"

"Nothing too bad," he reassured him, "but d'you remember how you said Rebecca was…interesting?"

Mary and Beth nodded. "Yes."

Alex bit his lip. "Can you show me her interesting-ness?"

Beth and Mary looked at each other with pleased expressions before looking up at Alex and smiling. "Of course."

* * *

"Alex," said Mary, sounding interested, as she looked at him across the kitchen table, "why are you doing this?"

"What?" said Alex. He looked around at her. "What are you talking about?"

Beth and Mary exchanged glances. "Well, Alex, let's face it," Mary said, "you are not exactly the type to…er…"

"…admit wrong-doing?"

"…be nice?"

Alex frowned at them. "I am always nice."

"Not always," countered Beth. "What about that time in third year when Rebecca had just come to Hogwarts and you told her to go down to the dungeons for Transfiguration, and she did, and Professor Snape made her cry for going down there when she wasn't supposed to be?"

Alex smiled reminiscently. "Oh yeah…I remember that…that was hilarious…"

"ALEX!"

"I'm only joking!" said Alex, smiling. "C'mon girls. I was merely thirteen. I was incredibly immature for my age."

"You _still_ are incredibly immature for your age," said Mary, her lips pursed. "Listen, Alex, all we want to know is why you're so interested in redemption of your…_brotherly_ duties towards Rebecca."

"Redemption?" said Alex with a smirk. "Big word, Mary."

"Shut up, Alex. We're only trying to help you!" she shot back. "But oh no you can't take our advice like a—a—a _normal_ person, can you? No, you have to—"

"Mary," said Beth, laying a placating hand on her twin's arm. "Relax. It's just Alex. He's trying to get to you. And will you let him?"

"No," growled Mary through gritted teeth. "I will not."

"That's good…" Beth told her. "Just keep thinking that. I'll deal with him, all right?"

Alex's lips upturned into a wicked smile (they were making this too easy!), but the smile was gone the moment Mary shot a death glare his way.

"Now, Alex," said Beth, returning her attention to her cousin. "Are you ready?"

Alex stole a glance at Rebecca, who was presently snooping around the gifts with Emily in tow, and nodded determinedly. "Yes," he said, sounding sure of himself. "Absolutely."

"Alex, relax," said Beth. "This isn't a Quidditch game."

Alex stared at her. "I'm relaxed."

Beth almost laughed. "Look at you. You're all red. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," said Alex defensively. "I'm just not good at this type of thing, all right?"

Beth grinned. "Why not?"

Alex did not answer.

"You're afraid of her aren't you?" Beth questioned. "Is that why you pick at her so?"

"I don't _pick_ at her…"

"Mary!" called Beth suddenly, whirling around to look at her twin. "Mary, Alex is afraid of Beccy!"

"I am not afraid of her!" Alex cried. He was very red in the face and looked simply terrifying. "You two listen to me, there's no way I'm afraid of my little sister! I'm just…I got into the Christmas spirit, all right?"

Beth and Mary raised their eyebrows. "Be serious, Alex," said Mary. "This is just a _bit_ out of character for you." She frowned. "Are you trying to win a bet or something?"

Alex let out an irritated sighed. "What's wrong with a guy wanting to be nice to his sister?"

"…when he hasn't been nice to her since she was uh—_born_?" Beth cocked her head to the side. "Plenty."

"Actually, Beth, he's never been nice to Beccy," said Mary, nodding. "Remember when he smacked her on the face when she was just a baby?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" cried Alex abruptly as he shot up out of his seat. "You two are com_pletely_ crazy." He made several crude hand gestures and flailed his fingers around frantically. Beth and Mary stared at him with furrowed eyebrows, like he was mad, until they watched him stalk off, and then bump right into Rebecca Weasley herself.

Alex really didn't know what he was doing, or whom he had bumped into, or why he had bumped into them, until his sister's voice snapped, "Merlin Alex…don't you have _any_ sense of direction?"

He stared down at her, and wanted to snap right back ("_You're_ in my way!"), but he remembered his goal. Be nice to Rebecca. That's all. Simple as pie. Piece of cake.

"Er…" he started, "sorry about that, Rebecca."

Her eyebrows shot up into her red bangs. "Is this some type of joke?" she accused. Alex groaned. "Are you trying to hurt me? 'Cause if you are, it's not funny."

"Merlin Beccy, why do you have to make things so hard?"

"What in the name of Dumbledore are you talking about?"

"I was just trying to be nice!"

Rebecca laughed. "You? Be nice to me?" She guffawed at him, holding her stomach from laughing so much. "That's…rich!"

Alex stared down at her with a frown plastered on his face. "C'mon Beccy…I'm being serious."

That only set her off more. She let out a scream of laughter so loud, little Emily jumped in horror and quickly scuttled off in pursue of a safer place. "You? Be…serious?" she gasped in between breaths before laughing again.

Alex rolled his eyes. "So this is what I get?"

Rebecca nodded profusely. Her eyes were squeezed shut. "Yes!" she gasped. She opened her eyes and grinned at him. "C'mon Alex. You have to admit that was funny."

"Not it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"Okay…so maybe it _was_ a little funny," Alex conceded with a chuckle. Rebecca laughed. Alex grinned and wrapped an arm around his little sister's shoulders. She tensed up a little, but did not pull away. "Happy Christmas baby sis."

"I'm _not_ a baby!"

* * *

**A/N:** **Hi guys! I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated, finals have been my top priority, but now that those are over, I'm out of school and have more time to write! Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading and I really, sincerely hope you like reading it as much as I like writing it! If you like discussing, reading, and writing fanfiction, please join the WeasleyWriters messageboard, which myself and several other writers have put together. It's quite fun! **


	5. Of Curing Herself Emily

**Of Curing Herself – Emily**

Emily Weasley sat crossed-legged on one of the many settees in the Burrow, her elbow resting on her knee, and her head resting in her hands. She was half-heartedly listening to her cousin Beth as the girl went on and on and on about how wonderfully her daddy had painted her new room.

"Oh, Emily," she gushed, "you should see it! It's absolutely divine! There are blue flowers everywhere, and I've got _gorgeous_ furniture now…"

Beth's voice slowed down and deepened, as if in a movie, and Emily looked at her cousin with furrowed eyebrows.

"…and Daddy says sooner or later I'll even be able to get new bedding…"

Emily's eyebrows went up and her eyes widened. Something was wrong with her. She was ill, that was obvious, but was it really normal to hear weird voices while in the midst of a fever?

"Emily, are you all right?" asked Beth. "You seem sort of…distant."

Emily blinked. She shook her head and forced a smile. "I'm fine," she said. "Er…I just feel a little…under the weather."

"D'you want me to get your dad?" suggested Beth.

Emily nodded. "Yes, please," she squeaked.

Beth gave the younger girl's shoulder a squeeze before she hurried away in pursuit of Ron. Emily sighed and sat back on the couch.

Emily Weasley was the only of Ron and Hermione's children that did not have red hair, but had curly brown ringlets that spent most of their time in a loose bun or tight braid. She was exact replica of her mother, and could prove this with her love of books and quick mind. She would be starting Hogwarts the following year, and could not wait. But now, Hogwarts was far from her mind, and the only thing she could think about was why her head had started to throb so and why everyone around her was moving around very slowly.

"Emily?" came her father's voice. "Emily, love, are you all right?"

Emily managed to shake her head. Her eyelids fluttered together, and she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"It's all right, love," said Ron, but his voice sounded distant to her. She hardly cared, though. She was completely content in her current position in her father's arms as he rocked her into a much-needed slumber.

* * *

When Emily awoke, not much had changed in her surroundings, besides the fact that not only was her father cradling her in his arms, but also her rather hysterical mother, who continually mumbled apologies into Ron's neck.

Emily yawned and stared at her mother as Hermione sobbed into Ron's neck.

"Mum?" said Emily, gently tapping her on the shoulder. "Are you all right? What's wrong?"

Hermione's tear-stained face shot up from Ron's shoulder, knocking his cheek with an audible _bump_ in the process. Ron cursed under his breath and brought a hand up to his face to massage his cheek.

"Dad? Are you all right?" asked Emily, looking from her mother to her father, a bit baffled by their behavior.

"Oh, he's fine," answered Hermione, waving her hand evasively in Ron's direction. He frowned at her. "The question, love, is how are you doing?"

"I'm fi—"

"Oh, Emily, Mummy's so sorry!" Hermione wailed as she launched her youngest into a bone-crushing embrace. "I don't know why I didn't give you one of your grandmum's quick medicine treatments. Oh, Emily, I know you've been simply miserable, haven't you? And it's Christmas…"

Emily blinked. "Er…" She looked at Ron for support, but he just shrugged. Emily rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Mum," she reassured Hermione, lying a small hand on her mother's shoulder. "Really. I just, you know, needed some sleep."

"Yeah, 'Mione," Ron piped up, rubbing his jaw. "You practically woke us all up this morning with the Jaws of Life, and then forced us to eat breakfast, and then shooed us out of the house." He shook his head. "Even Randy the Night Owl was tired this morning."

"That's 'cause he was up all night 'communicating' with Annie," said Emily.

Hermione looked at Emily, interested. "Who's Annie?" she prodded, her voice sweet. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Annie is Randy's, er," – Emily tapped her index finger on her chin, looking studious – "_friend_."

Hermione exchanged glances with Ron. "His friend, eh?"

Emily nodded. "Yes, Mum, but don't get angry with Randy. Annie's real nice, Mum. She sent me a knitted blanket for my birthday."

Hermione's eyebrows went up. "Oh really?"

"Yes ma'am," said the ten-year-old proudly. "Er—Mum?"

"Yes, dear?"

"D'you reckon I could get some tea?" she asked, smiling. "My throat is dry."

"Yes, dear." Hermione smiled at her daughter, and then tucked a few fallen curls behind the girl's ears. "Ron, will you get Emily a cup of tea?"

Ron nodded before retreating towards the kitchen. Hermione took this opportunity to wrap Emily in yet another bone-crushing embrace.

"Mum," Emily whined. "Merlin, I'm fine. I just needed some rest…"

"I know that, Emily Weasley, but I'm your mother. It's my job to worry and fret over you, not to mention Rebecca, Randy, and Alex." Hermione kissed Emily's forehead. "Humor me."

Emily sighed, but conceded with a nod. They sat there like that for quite a while; Emily wrapped up in Hermione's arms, and Hermione holding onto Emily as if her life depended on it. Hermione didn't even let go of Emily when Ron returned with the tea, but told him to set it on the table so that it could cool. ("She's just recovered from a fever, Ron! I'm not going to let her drink or eat anything that could increase her body temperature!")

"Mum," Emily eventually whispered, after what seemed like an eternity.

"Yes?"

"What's Hogwarts like?"

Hermione sighed and let go of Emily (finally) to lean back on the settee. Emily followed suit.

"Hogwarts is so wonderful, Emily," her mother began. "You'll absolutely love it. There's so much knowledge and learning there. It's fantastic."

"Are there a lot of books?" asked Emily hopefully.

"Oh, yes," said Hermione, then she smiled and turned to her daughter. "Emily, love, do you think you can it here while I go fetch something for you?"

Emily nodded, and Hermione placed one last kiss on her forehead before walking off. Emily grabbed her tea from off of the table.

"Emily," said Rebecca as the fourteen-year-old sat next to her sister. She looked worried. Emily groaned. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm _fine_, Beccy," said Emily, irritated. "Merlin, you sound just like Mum. Fretting over me, as if I were a porcelain doll." She took a sip of tea and was instantly calmed. Every muscle in her body relaxed and a smile crept up onto her face.

"We're just concerned, Emily," said Rebecca. "Dad told me you were feeling better, so I decided to come over here."

"Oh." Emily nodded. "I see."

"Where's Mum?"

"She went to fetch something," said Emily offhandedly before she took another sip of tea.

"Oh really?" Rebecca's voice was a little too smug and knowing for Emily's liking, but she ignored it and enjoyed her tea instead.

Hermione came back moments later with a neatly wrapped package tucked under arm. She looked pleased to see Rebecca and winked at the older girl, as she placed the package in Emily's lap.

Emily blinked. "Mum…this is a Christmas present."

"I know," said Hermione with an excited nod. "Open it."

Emily nearly fell off of the settee. "Are you serious?" she said accusingly, eyebrows furrowed. "Mum, is this some type of joke? Did Uncle George and Uncle Fred put you up to this? You _never_ let us open _any_ of our presents early."

"I know," said Hermione patiently, "but this is an exception. It's a special gift."

"Oooh…open it, Emily," Rebecca encouraged.

Emily, still a bit dubious despite her mother's claims, proceeded to tear the paper off of the package and was surprised to find an old, worn-out book that's spine was so thick it was nearly as big as Emily's entire thigh.

Rebecca and Hermione looked like they were going to relive themselves right there on the settee. They were practically jumping up and down. Emily just looked at the book.

"Er—it's an old book," Emily said, trying to sound excited. "How thoughtful. Thanks, Mum."

"Read the title, Emily."

Emily looked down at the cover: _Hogwarts, A History_. She'd heard about the book before from her mum and from Rebecca, but—wait. Could it…

"This is my old copy, Emily," Hermione explained. "I read it before I went to Hogwarts, and so did Rebecca, and now it's your turn."

"Oh," said Emily, a hint of a smile gracing her lips. Now she understood why her sister and mother were so utterly pleased. _Hogwarts, A History_ had become a sort of family heirloom, a rite of passage, even. It symbolized the end of childhood and the beginning of a new adventure. Emily smiled. "Thanks, Mum."

Hermione looked like she was about to cry again.

"Oh, Mum," said Rebecca, as she leaned forward to pull Hermione into a hug, sandwiching Emily in-between them. "It's all right."

"I know," said Hermione. She kissed both Rebecca and Emily's foreheads. "Happy Christmas, my girls."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is rather short, but it's to the point, and I like it. I hope you did as well! The next chapter is, if you haven't figured it out yet, from Randy's POV and should be up either tomorrow or Friday. Happy Holidays to everyone!**


	6. Of Being Perfectly Imperfect Randy

**Of Being Perfectly Imperfect – Randy**

Randall Weasley sat patiently in the same spot he always sat on Christmas, right in front of the tree, acting as a Gift Guardian of sorts. It was a family joke every year. Randy was probably the most enthusiastic gift giver of all the Weasleys, and he had adopted the duty of making sure no one snooped where they weren't supposed to be snooping. He did not care that his brother and sister had redeemed themselves to each other, he did not care that his baby sister had inherited an important family heirloom, and he did not care that his parents had yet to fulfill their duties as husband and wife; the only thing he was worried about were those presents.

"What are you two doing?" he immediately demanded of Rebecca and Emily, when he noticed they were snooping around the tree.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "We're just looking, Mister Gift Guardian."

"Yeah," Emily piped up, "we were just checking to see if any of Uncle Fred or Uncle George's presents were ticking."

"Right." Randy eyed the girls warily. "Weren't you two here earlier?"

"Merlin, Randy," said Rebecca as she examined a gift bag with a pretty little bow. "Relax. We're not here to take your job, are we Mily?"

Emily shook her head. "Nope."

"Why do you call her Mily?" Randy asked his twin. "It sounds like a cow's name."

"Why do you have a girlfriend?" Rebecca shot back, eyebrows raised.

The tips of Randy's ears turned deep red, and he suddenly became wholly interested in his pants. Rebecca just smirked. "I don't have a girlfriend," he mumbled, as Rebecca set the gift bag down on the floor.

"Then what do you define Annie Carsile as being?" Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her brother accusingly. "Just a pretty girl you flirt with? A plaything?"

"No! It's not like that, Bec—"

"She really likes you, you know."

"We're just friends—wait—what?" Randy stared at his twin, bemused. Had he heard her correctly? Did Annie Carsile…fancy…him? Simple redheaded, gangly Randy Weasley? "What?"

Rebecca frowned at him. Emily just shook her head. "She fancies you, Randy."

"But, but," he spluttered, "why?"

Rebecca shrugged. "D'you think I know that? It's beyond me why she would find _you_ worthy of her. You're as dense as milk."

"I am not," said Randy defiantly. "Who helps you whenever you have trouble in Charms?"

"I don't have trouble in Charms, Randy."

"Potions?"

"Guess again."

"Transfiguration?"

"No."

"Herbology?"

"No way."

"Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Nope."

"Ancient Runes?"

"Ha! That's laughable."

"Arithmancy?"

Rebecca was quiet. Randy laughed and punched the air triumphantly with his fist. Rebecca cursed under her breath.

"It doesn't matter," said Rebecca briskly. "That's beyond the point, Randall."

Randy grinned. "Okay, my dear twin, what is the point?"

Rebecca looked down at Emily, as if she held the answer. "Mily, what is the point?"

"Randy is in love with Annie and Annie is in love with Randy," Emily recited as she twiddled around with the gifts, much to Randy's annoyance. "Hey Randy, if you and Annie get married are you gonna name your kids Rannie?"

"Ha, ha," said Randy dryly, rolling his eyes. "Emily, will you please stop touching the gifts? It's making me nervous…"

"But look, Randy, it's for me!" Emily showed her brother a haphazardly wrapped package with a tag attached to it that read: _To: Emily, From: Mum and Dad, with love._ "I've a reason to look at it, don't I?"

"No." Randy shook his head. "If it's for you, you shouldn't be look at it, Emily."

"Rebecca!" Emily whirled around to face her sister. "Please tell your twin to mind his own business."

"This _is_ my business!" shouted Randy. "I'm the bloody Gift Guardian, Emily!"

Emily looked at her brother over her right shoulder, and then broke out into a fit of giggles. "Ha, ha, ha—Randy, you should have seen your face! You went so red! Beccy, did you see that?"

Rebecca grinned and brought a hand up to her mouth, as if she were forcing herself not to laugh. Randy let out an irritated sigh. "Don't you two have anything better to do that annoy me?"

Emily shook her head as she wiped away a tear. "Not really. I love to get you all riled up."

"Why?"

"It tickles me."

"Yeah, I see that," snapped Randy, and he sat down in the nearest chair, ignoring his sisters.

"C'mon, Mily, stop now," said Rebecca, plopping down on the floor next to her sister. "Remember what we came over here to do?"

Emily nodded and put on a very serious face before facing her brother again. "Randy, Rebecca wants you to…er…" She looked at Rebecca. "What d'you want him to do, again?"

Rebecca sighed and shook her head. "Never mind, Mily." She patted her younger sister's hands. "Never mind. I'll do it."

"All right."

"Randy, my mission here was to get you to stop being so scared and, you know, make your move."

"On Annie?" Randy questioned, raising his eyebrows. Rebecca nodded. "Beccy, why are you doing this to me?" he asked, his voice miserable. "Annie is not interested in me. If she was, I'd know."

"I don't think so, mate," came his father's voice as Ron approached his three children. Rebecca grinned at him.

"Dad?" Randy looked from Ron to Rebecca to Emily and shook his head very fast. "No way. You two got _Dad_ to give me advice? On _girls_?"

"Don't look so shocked," said Ron in mock hurt. "I like to think I'm quite experienced in the line of chivalrous acts."

Randy frowned. "That's not what Mum said," he mumbled, but Ron heard him anyway.

"What did your mother say?" he asked expectantly.

"She—she said it took you over ten years to finally ask her out," said Randy, rather nervously.

Ron gave him an appraising look, and then nodded. "That's true. But I always knew how I felt about her."

"Why didn't you do anything?" Rebecca asked in interest.

"I was afraid of rejection, just like your brother," Ron answered, looking at his daughter. Randy flushed and started to fidget in his seat. "Your mum was very intimidating when she was your age."

"Mum is still very intimidating," said Randy, more to himself than to anyone else, but Ron heard him anyway and nodded with a hint of a smile gracing his lips.

"That is very true, Randy," said Ron, "but this isn't about your mother. This is about…"

"Annie," Rebecca finished for her father.

"Annie," said Ron, nodding a thank you to Rebecca. She grinned. "You've got to have confidence, Randy. Confidence is key. Girls like confidence. Isn't that right, Beccy?"

"Huh? Oh—" She put down the gift she was previously shaking and nodded, "—yeah. Confidence is good. Great. Wonderful. Fantastic. Extravagant. Fabulous. Super—"

"Thank you, Rebecca," her father cut in, sending her a pointed look. He glanced at Randy. "You see?"

"Yeah…er…so…confidence is…good?" Randy struggled, wringing his hands. "But how do I—you know—develop…confidence?"

Ron blinked. "Well…" he trailed off and looked at his daughters for some words of wisdom, but they both shrugged. "Well, I reckon," he started shakily before clearing his throat, "you could…start by saying what you like about yourself."

"That's good, Dad," said Rebecca.

"I, er," Randy stuttered, rubbing his temples, "like my…watch!" He triumphantly thrust out his arm to show them his watch. "Yeah…my watch… It's wicked, Dad. Thanks."

"Anytime." Ron looked at his daughters pleadingly. "Rebecca, what do you like about your brother?"

Rebecca raised her eyebrows in confusion, but they quickly went down after a sharp look from her father. "Oh," she said, quickly recovering. "I like how helpful Randy is. Yeah. Helpful."

"There you go, Randy!" said Ron with a grin. "You're helpful."

Randy raised an unconvinced eyebrow. "Right…"

"I like your hair," Emily piped up, staring at one of her gifts. "It's not as perfect as Alex's and it's just…different."

"Okay," Randy drew out. "So I'm helpful and my hair isn't perfect?"

Emily shook her head, and then looked up at Randy, impatient. "It's not perfect in a good way. Just like you. You're perfectly imperfect."

Randy stared at her. Perfectly imperfect. It definitely had some type of connotation, he just wasn't sure if it was negative or positive, but for some odd reason he suddenly didn't care. Perfectly imperfect. If you thought about it long enough, that's exactly how Randy would describe himself. He wasn't particularly handsome, but he had certain unique features that stood out, such as his hair. He wasn't the life of the party, but he didn't poop it, either. He could carry a joke fairly well (much better than Rebecca), and he tried hard to make others feel comfortable, even if sometimes his attempts were rather futile. (For example, when he volunteered to give some First Years a tour of Hogwarts and they ended up getting locked in a closet by Peeves.)

Randall Weasley was perfectly imperfect. And he felt perfectly good about it.

Dinner was served not long after Randy's discovery, and he sat down at the table with Rebecca on his right, Emily on his left, and his parents and Alex across from him. The table was set outside, and Grandmum had charmed assorted red and green lights to hover about them as they ate.

The Christmas feast was excellent. Randy, along with every other Weasley there, stuffed himself mad with everything from chicken to mince pies, and by the end of the meal, his pants were cutting off his circulation so bad his feet were turning blue.

After spending so long outside (and after getting tired of casting so many heating spells), the food eventually vanished, as did the tables and chairs, and everyone retired inside to open their gifts. Randy walked up to his neat pile and grinned before plopping down in front of it. Coincidentally, his spot was right near the tree.

He had got a book on how Defense Against the Dark Arts compares to Quidditch from Rebecca. ("Er…thanks. I'll read it once I get back!") Ron and Hermione had given him a brand new broom, and he excitedly gave each of his parents a huge hug and kiss for their splendid gift. Emily had made an exuberant Christmas card for him that had Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans hidden inside, and Alex had given him a photo of himself, which Randy looked at with suppressed disdain.

"It's a joke, Randy!" Alex explained, laughing. "If you tap it three times with your index finger, you'll get the real gift."

As it turns out, Alex had really given him a thin book entitled _How To Have The Emotional Range of a Bowl of Soup: Ten Easy Steps to Get Her to Fall in Love with You _by_ Alex Weasley._

Randy blushed and smiled at him thankfully.

From his other relatives, he had received assorted Quidditch accessories, needed school supplies, and even a few extra Galleons to use while in Hogsmeade.

"Well…I had an excellent Christmas," Emily told Randy, as he proceeded to clean up the mess of paper surrounding him.

"Did you really?" asked Randy, grinning at her. "Did you get everything you wished for?"

"Yes I did," said Emily matter-of-factly. "Mum started crying 'cause this is the last Christmas before I go to Hogwarts."

"She did that before I went to Hogwarts," said Randy. "I guess she's emotional. Since, you know, you're the last of us to go."

"I s'pose," she said with a sigh. "I'm growing up, Randy."

"Yes you are."

"Randy?"

"Hmm?"

Emily smiled. "Happy Christmas."

Randy grinned. "Happy Christmas, Em," he said before wrapping his sister in a hug and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Emily!" Hermione called, looking at her daughter.

"Yes, Mum?"

"Everyone is done!"

"Oh, right." Emily stood up and cleared her throat. "Merlin charm us, everyone!"

_-Finis_

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end. I wish everyone Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Yule, Happy New Year…Happy Holidays! Thank you so much for reading and thanks for all the reviews I've received. Emily's last line was inspired by Tiny Tim's "God bless us, everyone!" in _A Christmas Carol_, but I changed it a little for the magical world. Thanks again, and Happy Holidays! **


End file.
